The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular door assemblies, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for enabling or facilitating movement of vehicular door assemblies, such as between open and closed orientations.
Certain features of many related art self-propelled vehicles can be specially configured based on the path on which they are intended to travel, including: 1) an improved path (such as paths paved with a durable surface material, e.g., asphalt, concrete, stone, brick, etc.), 2) an unimproved path (such as a dirt path), and/or 3) any unmarked path of travel (such as along a wooded area, open field, rocky area, water feature, etc.). For example, many related art “off-road vehicles” can be specially configured to enhance performance while traveling along an unimproved or unmarked path, such as to provide enhanced durability or to facilitate other performance aspects relevant to off-road travel.
This specialized configuration can involve the design of door(s), hatch(es), etc., such as those separating a passenger area from the environment in which the vehicle is operating. These door(s), hatch(es), etc., can include or otherwise involve assemblies of multiple elements, including a vehicular frame and at least one of a fixed window, a movable window, a fixed net, a fully removable net, a partially removable net, a front hinge assembly, a rear hinge assembly, etc.